


With Child(ren)

by asiacore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Famous, Pregnancy Kink, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a baby (or two).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol this fic was supposed to be fluff. i was writing this in the notes on my phone and then realized it took a swift turn for porn and i lost control after that. there are two things i told myself i'd never do in this fandom and one was write smut, the other was write harry and louis exclusively yet here we are.
> 
> this all happens in a world where male pregnancy is normal...

Louis frowns and climbs up on a counter in the kitchen next to where Harry is chopping up three different colored bell peppers. "It's not fair," he complains, "why do I have to eat all this junk and I'm not even the one who's up the spout?"

"Because you don't know how to cook." Harry says simply and before Louis can deny it he adds, "I mean cook something other than chicken parm and scrambled eggs, we can't live off just that now can we?"

Louis thinks they can actually if that means he can eat something other than the gross rabbit food Harry's been force feeding him for weeks now.

"I think you're forgetting that time I baked us a cake Harold." He tilts his chin up defiantly although he’s very aware Harry isn’t even bothered enough to look at him.

"I think you're forgetting that you were drunk off your knob and that cake tasted like arse." Harry laughs at himself and Louis can’t help but join in too. He set himself up for that one but Louis’ not going to take the bait, not this time. He’s in trying to win this and the moment he shows weakness Harry will detect it and shove a raw carrot down his throat.

"Just a couple more months," Harry assures him after a while of silence, but Louis knows better. There's no chance in hell they're going back to takeaway every night once that baby is born. They'll be eating even worse than they do now.

Louis shudders at the thought of organic homemade jars of smashed peas and placenta purée. "Why'd Nick have to go and give you that book of healthy pregnancy recipes anyway? I never liked that guy and I reckon this is why."

"I don’t know why you don't like him,” Harry says and Louis is pretty sure he’s lying. Either that or the pregnancy hormones have gone and made his boyfriend all screwy. “You two are exactly alike."

"I'd never buy you a book of hippie vegan hemp crap and pass it off as a baby shower gift." Louis grunts indignantly.

Harry sets down the knife once the vegetables are all cut up into tiny colorful bits. "If you'd like, love, I'll stop talking to him forever." He looks up at Louis from where he’s sat dangling his legs over the counter and Louis preens.

"I'd like that very much yes and for you to get rid of that book and let us eat normal again." Louis leans forward, smile wide and sharky because this is it, he’s got Harry’s undivided attention and now its time to go in for the metaphorical kill.

"No can do Lou," Harry snorts to himself because he rhymed and Louis can't believe he managed to knock up someone so lame.

"If you love me you'll at least let me get those chocolate biscuits the next time we go out to the shops." Louis pleads because he’s stooped that low. He could just try to sneak a few items in the buggy but he’s not allowed to do the shopping anymore after Harry sent him out for milk and he came back milk-less with a mirror with built in wi-fi.

Harry frowns, juts out his lower lip like a fucking child and Louis almost falls for it. "Why can't you just eat the raspberry nut clusters I've bought instead when you've got a sweet tooth?”

"Because I'm not a fucking squirrel Harry! Or Liam for that matter. I don't know how he's managed to actually enjoy this food for years because it's utter crap."

"Noooo,” Harry shakes his head and puts a hand on Louis’ flat malnourished stomach. “All that rubbish you and the lads eat is trash. Liam just likes to take care of his body."

"Oh boy we get you in one 'Yoga for Expecting' class and suddenly you are the master of ultimate body care." Louis throws his arms up in exasperation and to have something to do with them lest he moves Harry’s hand and that’d be a whole different argument.

And how did it even get to this, really? Louis didn’t want a fight when he came into the kitchen from what was quite possibly the best cat nap he’d had in ages. He was _cold_ and Harry was _gone_ and this was just supposed to be a bit of banter before he ultimately gave in and ate kale soup or summat equally as healthy.

"You're quite snappy today would you like me to hold off supper until I've blown you?" Harry says seemingly unphased but Louis can tell from the lack of eye contact that he’s gone and upset the love of his life and now he feels like a total knobhead.

Louis shakes his head and hops down from the counter. Harry’s hand slides down from Louis' stomach to his hip and then falls off completely and he sighs. "As tempting as that offer is I don't think it'd help at this point. I'd just like a pint and maybe a burger or four."

"Well ring Niall then,” Harry says bitterly and wipes his hand on a cloth he’s got slung over his shoulder. “ I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige."

"'M not leaving now. You're clearly upset and that's one of the very few rules we have. Come on now time to talk out this tiff." Louis grabs Harry’s hands, one in each and pulls him over to the kitchen table.

Harry looks all weepy when Louis pulls out a chair for him and he flops down into it gracelessly, shirt rucking up over his bump. "I've got to keep my blood pressure low Louis I'm sorry about all the food.” He blinks up at Louis with big watery eyes. “I'll start making you separate meals if it'll keep you from getting cross with me."

"I'm not cross, love, just a little agitated.” Louis says and then backtracks when Harry sniffles a bit. “I miss red meat is all. You don't have to do anything differently for me I'm just being difficult because you know I’m a dirty rotten little shit. I don’t even know why you put up with me."

"Because I'm having your baby you daft idiot." Harry waves away the accusations and pulls Louis down onto his lap though there’s hardly any room left at this point. He kisses Louis on the crown of his head and noses into the shorter tufts at the back of his neck. "And I love you."

-

Harry’s got him spread out on the sheets after supper and while right now its not much more than a messy blowjob, its more than Louis’ got in a while. Plus, Harry has forbade him from lifting his palms and the flat of his feet off the bed which is _new_ and hard to do but Louis likes a challenge.

This is something they've never done before, one of them taking strict instructions from the other, but after being a hassle earlier today Louis figures he can give Harry as much as his obedience will allow him to. There’s sweat pooling at the dip of his bellybutton and his knees are feeling wobbly from being bent for so long, but its thrilling. Harry’s going agonizingly slow and every time Louis gets close he pulls back and holds him off that much longer.

“Fuck,” Louis pants and just when he thinks he can’t take anymore Harry pulls out a plug. It’s long and purple and translucent and Louis had got it for Harry’s birthday last year, but as it turns out they use it more on him than they do on Harry.

He cants his hips up off the bed when Harry lets his dick go. It slaps hard and wet against his stomach and Harry tuts. “I need you to stay still for me, Lou.” Louis nods and concentrates on not moving rather than Harry who is lubing up a big sparkly butt plug.

Louis whimpers when Harry puts a hand back on his stomach. Close enough to where his thumb grazes against the very tip of his dick without actually touching it and Harry hasn’t said ‘no talking’ but he gives him a look that’s just as well every time he makes a noise.

He figures this is payback for earlier, for being a shit and making Harry cry when he was just trying to make Louis eat healthier and he deserves this, he really does.

Harry’s got two slick fingers in him now and Louis hadn’t even noticed, he’d been lost in his own thoughts and only realizes what's happening when Harry crooks them upwards and brushes against Louis’ prostate. He cries out and Harry slides both fingers out and wipes them on the sheet by his thigh.

He inches the plug in slowly, Louis bites his lip to restrain from making a noise or to ask Harry to get a move on already. Harry twists and turns and angles it at just the right spot and Louis lets out a huff of breath, curls his toes into the sheets and itches to reach out and touch. He needs Harry to be closer, they need to be touching, Harry’s warm palm perched heavily on his stomach isn’t doing it for him anymore. Harry must sense this and pulls away. He places his hand on the swell of his own belly while the other works the plug in and out of Louis.

Louis is about to break. His dick is hard and red and wet and still untouched when Harry stills his movements. He backs up off the bed and Louis makes a noise of protest against his best effort not to. “Shh, I’m not going anywhere.” Harry says and shucks out of his loose trackies. He slides his shirt off next even though Louis it sure its one of his own, one that usually fits Harry loose when he’s not with child but wraps tight around his belly right now and he discards it on the floor next to his sweats.

“Gonna take care of you,” Harry says as he climbs back up on the bed. He flicks at Louis nipples, pinches the right one between two fingers and it takes all of Louis' willpower to not come right at that moment. He’s got sensitive nipples and there’s so much going on right now, his head is swimming he can hardly deal with the lack dick of touching happening along with almost too much nipple touching.

Harry grabs Louis dick again, pumps him a few times and then leans forward, belly brushing against the head as he whispers in Louis’ ear. “Gonna ride you,” he says and pushes Louis legs down by his kneecaps. He slides up until he’s sat on Louis’ chest, wastes no time opening himself up, he's heavier than before but not to the point that its overly uncomfortable and before Louis can even digest what's going on Harry is sinking down on his dick.

He groans loud and deep when he’s completely seated and adjusts a bit before taking a test bounce. “You can touch me,” Harry finally says and moves one of Louis’ hands to his round belly. Louis puts the other on his hip and guides him down again as they start a another slow torturous rhythm.

“Can you believe it, Lou,” Harry says and Louis barely registers it. Can hardly recognize anything other than the feel of Harry tight around him, his fingers working deftly at his chest, and the plug deep inside him that jostles every time Harry sinks back down on his dick. All that has him vibrating from the different forms of stimulation. “You’re gonna be a daddy,” he tells Louis, words breathy and short, head slumped forward.

Louis shakes his head, tries to let Harry know he’s listening but can't even attempt to respond, he's not even sure if he's allowed to, as he continues. “Yours,” Harry says and moves Louis’ hand to the underside of his belly. “This is yours, you did this.” He speeds up his movements laces his hand over Louis’ as it starts to slip. One on his belly, the other on his chest.

“You’re next,” Harry starts moving faster, bouncing up and down almost erratically. “Gonna fill you up with my baby, Lou, you’re gonna be so pretty and round and soft. Fuck you just like you did me, gonna get you pregnant and keep you that way.” He bends down and mouths wetly at Louis’ neck, his stomach caught in the space between them. “You want that? Wanna have my baby, Lou?”

Louis nods weakly and Harry asks him again. “Yeah,” he says, permission to speak finally granted. “Fuck, yeah Haz. I wanna have your baby. I want to be full of you all the time I want it.” Harry fucks down on him hard and reaches back between them, pulls at the plug until Louis is gasping.

“So close,” Harry says and now that Louis’ got full control of his body again he takes over. “So close, Lou,” he says again, voice almost a sob. Louis grabs his hips, wide and soft as he thumbs at the edge of Harry’s big warm belly and fucks up into him with all the stamina he’s got left. Harry’s got one hand on his own dick and the other on Louis’ plug when comes, jerkily riding down on Louis.

All it takes is a flick of Harry’s wrist and Louis is right behind him. He comes in hot thick spurts inside of Harry and slumps back against the bed uselessly, hands still on Harry’s stomach while he gently pulls out the plug. “Mine,” he says his voice still shaky as Harry giggles and sits back.

He lifts one of Louis’ hands and presses a kiss to the palm before placing it back on his tummy. “Yours.”

-

Once Louis’ got two feet back on dry land and his head is finally out of the clouds he presses a kiss to the back of Harry's neck where he turned away towards the window and reluctantly rolls out of bed and into the kitchen. Its cold and he should’ve put on a pair of socks along with Harry’s trackies and he still wants that burger but settles for a cuppa instead.

He finds his phone on the counter and texts Zayn back his thoughts about the new episode of Homeland from earlier until the kettle heats up and he pulls out a mug from the cabinet. Its one of those novelty mugs with a little cartoon mustache on it that he got Harry as a joke one year because he’s basically physically incapable of growing facial hair and Louis’ starting to see a gift pattern here.

He's flicking through his twitter feed on his phone and munching on a piece of celery and nearly jumps out of his skin though and breaks both the mug and the steaming hot kettle when Harry wraps his arms around his waist from behind. “You’re a surprisingly light walker to be pregnant and all.”

“And surprisingly more coordinated too. I think its the yoga.” Harry says and presses a kiss to the back of Louis’ ear. “You’re up early,” he glances up at the cat shaped clock hung above the kitchen sink, “or late depending on how you look at it.”

Louis is glad Harry doesn't mention him eating the celery like he would have if the tables were turned. He would've rubbed it all in Harry's face but that's why Harry is a better person than he is. “‘M cold,” Louis puts down the kettle, tea forgotten. He turns around in Harry’s grip and buries his head into his shoulder.

“I’m like a walking furnace nowadays,” Harry wraps his arms tighter around Louis and squeezes until they’re as close as they can get.

“Like Jacob,” Louis says and freezes. “Does that make me Bella? I don’t want to be Bella. I quite like Jasper, he’s quite fit.”

Harry nods. “Then you can be Jasper.”

“Yeah but is that a thing?” Louis tucks his hands into the waistband of Harry’s pants. “Jacob and Jasper. Werewolf and Vampire.”

“We can make it a thing.” Harry shrugs and backs them up until they’re leaning against the cupboards. “I think you’d be a great Bella though, I can be Edward. Knock you up with my demon baby.” He waggles his eyebrows and Louis steps back.

“You were serious?” He asks because he wasn’t sure which way was up and which way was down a couple hours ago, much less if Harry was just talking dirty or making promises. “You want me to- you know?”

“Yeah,” Harry doesn’t drop his arms from around Louis but his face falls. “Unless you don’t want to we don’t have to I can just- if we want another I’ll just, I mean-”

“No Harry, I want to,” Louis cuts him off. “I just did know if you really wanted to or if you were just saying all that in the heat of the moment.”

“I mean it.” Harry nods vehemently. “I want you to have my baby. I never want to stop. We can have a whole football team like you said once.”

“Just a litter of kids running around,” Louis adds wistfully and Harry nods. “That sounds nice.” He looks around at the kitchen at their second hand fridge and the sink with the dodgy nozzle. “We’d need a bigger flat though, better furniture… You wouldn’t happen to have an old uncle harboring a family fortune we could kill for money, would you?”

“Sorry not at the moment,” Harry rolls his eyes and waddles his way out into the living room. He picks up and old paper with scribbles on it that Louis thought was just the crossword. “I’ve been looking at places in our price range though,” he hands the newspaper to Louis and slinks down onto the couch, pats the empty spot next to him.

Louis obliges and puts his head in Harry’s lap so he can play with his hair the way he always does when its longer that lulls him to sleep every time. “So we’re really gonna do this,” he says while looking over the listings and its more of a statement than a question but Harry answers back anyway.

“It’s kind of late to go back on it now, innit?” He glances down at his belly and rubs a single hand over it. “This ‘lil Bean seems to think so.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now? Bean?” Louis turns his head in and noses affectionately at his unborn child.

“Hmmm I think so, since we waiting until birth to know his or her gender.” Harry pats his stomach, once, twice. “I think Bean is neutral, don’t you?”

“I like it,” Louis nods and rolls over onto his own stomach. “Hey there little one,” he says and places his hands on the bump right next to Harry’s. “Do you like that name, Bean?”

“You are what you eat,” Harry shrugs.

“My little bean sprout. How’s that? I’ll call you Sprout from now on, okay?” Louis says. “Your daddies are excited to meet you.”

“Daddy,” Harry says dreamily and Louis smiles up at him, he’ll never get over being called that.

“So are we just both going to be daddy then?”

“I reckon you’ll go by daddy and I’ll go by aba.”

“Aba,” Louis repeats and turns his attention back to the bump. “Your aba and I can’t wait to see you and your uncles Liam and Niall and Zayn. They’ll spoil you, especially Zayn. Liam’ll probably just take you for a jog and have you join the scouts, but Niall’s fun, I promise.” He rubs his thumb in small soothing circles. “Soon you’ll have a little brother or sister too. We’ll have a huge family and go on vacations to Disneyland and to the beach and up north to visit your grandparents during the summer. You’ll fall in love and get your heartbroken, but you’ll eventually find the one like your Aba and I. And you two will get in countless fights, over useless things like food. But it all works out in the end. You’ll love each other too much to stay mad for long”

“Lou,” Harry says and Louis pulls back. He’s getting all weepy again and its actually making Louis emotional as well.

“Come on then,” Louis stands, holds out a hand and pulls him up into a hug. “Let’s go back to bed.” He leads Harry back into their bedroom and draws shapes and patterns onto his stomach until he falls asleep curled up against the father of his child.

His _aba._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aba means dad in hebrew.
> 
> i'm thinking about continuing this just for the sake of an incredibly pouty pregnant louis, but we'll see how this is does and i'll determine if its even worth it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was supposed to be a one shot but then pregnant louis happened and here we are
> 
> idk the mechanics of male pregnancy but let's assume that is possible for a pregnant male to get another male pregnant for the sake of this fic, alright?

They find out Louis is pregnant right when Harry is about to pop.

"How'd you manage that?" Niall asks incredulously when Harry tells him.

"Heeeeey," Harry says slightly offended "I'll have you know I took several yoga classes and I'm quite flexible now. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless." Which, well Harry didn't do any of the work anyway really. On the night of conception he just laid there while Louis rode him with careful hands on Harry's chest as to not disturb the child growing in his belly. It was not an easy feat nor was it on purpose but so far being pregnant with Louis was a joy.

"I'd have to disagree." Niall says from where he's sat cross legged on the floor of Harry and Louis’ new flat trying to assemble a crib for a baby that isn't even his own.

Harry's at about eight months and some change along now and as much he wants to meet and play with his little Bean at the same time he'd like to sit back and let Bean stew a bit longer. He enjoys being pregnant, and not only because he can get other people to do mundane tasks for him under the guise of him being with child. But also because being pregnant with Louis has been something like a great new adventure and he's not ready to give it up… not just yet.

"He's fucking wild mate." Harry tells Niall, hands gesturing wildly. "Crazy in bed like an animal or something... I don't ever want this to end."

Niall blanches. "Sounds dangerous considering you're both carrying fetuses at the moment."

Louis is about three months along now. They found out by accident when Louis had started complaining about gaining weight, which was normal because he fluctuates a lot, but he'd nearly passed out when he was playing a pickup game of footie with Liam and he and Harry had to whisk him away to the hospital.

He didn't get any morning sickness which Harry envied because many a night he had woken up at all odd hours for weeks just for Louis to find him, face sweaty, hands clinging on to the toilet, hair pushed back and matted on the top of his head, just proper ill.

But as it turns out they are complete opposites in every single aspect of their pregnancy.

Louis has been so _needy_ since he got pregnant and Harry loves it. He loves doting over Louis and taking care of him even though he's _even more_ pregnant, but he's taking advantage of it because this is the only time he'll be able to do this. Louis is normally the one in charge, too proud to ask for help and tries so hard to please everyone so often without expecting anything back in return and this is Harry’s chance to reciprocate it without Louis putting up too much of a fuss.

“Louis should be back with Zayn soon.” Harry announces to Niall who he is sure has long since stopped listening to him prattle on about his horny pregnant boyfriend. “I wonder how many gender neutral colored onesies he’ll come home with this time.”

“Knowing Louis,” Niall considers, “a fuckton.”

“Hey watch it, Horan!” Harry places a hand on either side of his belly as if to cover his unborn child’s ears. “Bean here doesn’t appreciate your swearing.”

Niall snorts. “I’ve heard you and Lou going at it before, I’m sure your little Bean Sprouts has heard worse.”

“It’s either Bean or Sprout not Bean Sprouts.” Harry says matter of factly.

“I still think you should call it Little Demon Baby because its half Louis and bound to be nothing but trouble.”

Harry crosses his arms over his bump indignantly. “We will not tolerate you talking about our daddy like that.”

“I’m going to puke if you call him daddy one more time.” Niall scowls.

“Daddy!” Harry throws his arms up in the air and does a twirl which he finds a lot harder to do now than it was when he wasn’t eight months pregnant.

“Did someone call my name?” Louis shouts from somewhere far away and Harry’s face lights up. “Honey I’m home!”

“We’re in the nursery, Lou!” Harry calls back and places a hand on the top of his big bump. “Daddy’s back,” he says more to his baby than to annoy Niall and smiles brightly when Louis pushes the door open with an armful of bags.

He leans up to kiss Harry their stomachs brushing lightly against one another. “I come offering gifts!” When he pulls away he tosses a takeaway bag at Niall. “And food.”

“Cheers Tommo.” Niall climbs up off the floor and out of the room. “I’ll be anywhere but in here.” They both ignore him as he squeezes past out the door probably on his way to go bug Zayn.

“I missed you.” Harry says and its only been a couple hours now, but ever since Louis’ gotten pregnant he spends a lot more time at home with Harry than he had before and Harry’s become accustomed to it.

Louis tries to hide his smile, his head ducked down into his own shoulder as his fringe flops forward into his eyes. He’s been growing his hair out lately, not bothering to cut it because “hormones, Harold” and Harry loves it. It’s longer and since he doesn’t bother styling it, its soft and curls at the ends when he gets up from a long nap.

“Of course you did.” Louis says and tilts up for another kiss. “I missed you too.” He says into Harry’s mouth and Harry feels warm all over.

Harry squeezes a hand between them, his palm open over the swell of Louis’ stomach. “Hello Becks.” He backs them up until Louis is sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and Harry kneels between his legs. “How is my baby today?”

“Been driving me mad.” Louis says and intertwines their fingers together on his tummy. “I woke up at half six to this little bugger just thumping away.”

Harry had suggested calling Louis’ bump thumper, since their little ball of joy loved to kick daddy all day and night long, but Louis was dead set on ‘Becks’, “After Beckham, of course.” he had said. “We’ve got the next big footie legend brewing inside me right now.”

“You’re just excited to see your daddy aren’t ya, Becks?” Harry says and presses a kiss to their little bump. “Your daddy and aba can’t wait either. Bean too.” He moves their laced hands onto his own bump. “Gonna be the best older sibling, little Bean.”

Louis stays quiet. He’s biting at his lower lip like he does when he doesn’t want to start crying and his eyebrows are all knotted up in concentration. “Haz,” he says, his voice watery and moves his own hand from Harry’s down onto the point of his belly button. “Soon.”

So, so soon. They’ll have Bean with them to protect and care for in this world. To teach and to love and maybe Harry’s getting a little weepy himself too. He moves his nose to the warm underside of Louis’ belly and nuzzles a bit while rubbing his hand in circles over his own. “Our babies,” he says and blinks the tears out of his eyes.

“Babies,” Louis echoes. “We did this.”

“We did.” Harry agrees. “What have you bought us, then?”

“More clothes.” He says. “We’re going to have the most stylish children thanks to me and uncle Zayn.”

“Stylish,” Harry says and laughs at himself. He can’t help but to appreciate a good pun when its presented to him.

“Shut it, Styles.” Louis says but giggles anyway. “For you to have that last name you dress like a sack of potatoes anyway.”

“Says the man wearing my clothes right now.” Harry points out. Louis’ got on Harry's shirt he finally bought when he finally couldn’t fit into any of his old clothes anymore and a loose pair of too long trackies that pool around his ankles.

“I am pregnant, Harold. This is all that fits.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Anyway, soon enough Becks will be outta here,” he pats his belly affectionately, “and I can go back to doing fun stuff… like drinking.”

“Is that so?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “That’s the only fun thing you can manage to think of? Nothing else?”

“Maybe a bit of footie.” Louis shrugs, deliberately not taking the bait. “Junk food.” He says and Harry rolls his eyes.

“What about this?” Harry inches forward, as close as he can on his knees with two big bellies between them. He presses a kiss to the bow of Louis’ lips, slow and deliberate until Louis sighs and pushes forward.

Louis grabs at Harry’s shoulders like he usually does when he’s about to climb up on top of him and Harry kinda misses that, wishes they could be closer. He moves his hands up, one clamped onto the crown of Harry’s head, the other clutching his face and Harry leans into it.

“Yeah, that too.” Louis says and leans their foreheads together for the briefest of moments just as the door to the nursery flies open.

“Awe come on seriously, in here?” Niall shouts. “Your kids are gonna have to sleep in here!” and Harry can’t help but laugh.

-

The doctors wanted Harry to go full term, the whole nine months but they end up having to induce Harry’s labor a week before his due date to reduce complications and he gives birth to a healthy and very happy little girl.

“What are we calling her?” Harry asks once he’s awake since they had to put him to sleep for his caesarean. She has soft brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen and cheeks that dimple up when he tickles at the pads of her feet.

“Dunno,” Louis shrugs and Harry thinks they probably should've found out her gender beforehand, but they wanted to be surprised. “We never talked about it before you were under and I probably would’ve just named her Sprout.”

Harry looks at the baby swaddled in his arms. “I wouldn’t have minded. She looks like a Sprout to me.”

“You are not naming our first born after a Bean Sprout.” Louis says very seriously. He looks harried and tired and Harry wants to lay him down on this hospital bed with their little Bean and nap until he’s back to his normally energized self.

“How about Gia?” Harry suggests, his face schooled hopefully as slyly as he thinks it is.

“Gia.” Louis tries the name, rolls it around in his mouth a bit. “Why Gia?”

“It’s pretty.” Harry shrugs. Bean yawns from where she’s bundled on his chest and reaches out to touch a hand to his face. “Just like her, our pretty girl.”

“I like it” Louis says and leans back in the very uncomfortable looking hospital chair.

“Come up here.” Harry tries to shuffle over to make room for Louis. “You look proper knackered.”

“I am,” Louis says but shakes his head and declines. “I can’t fit up there with you Harry.”

“Sure you can come on.” He urges and presses a featherlight kiss to the baby in his arms. “She’s so quiet.”

“Yeah well, she wasn’t earlier.” Louis says and moves so he’s sat on the edge of the bed. “But she’s fed and cleaned now thanks to the nurses. I’d have just sat here crying right along with her.”

“Aw Lou-”

“I’m gonna be an awful dad.” Louis bursts out. He bites his lip and looks away before Harry can reply but he _knows_ anyway. Louis’ crying.

“Please, with all the little siblings you’ve got. You’ll be changing nappies and warming bottles in your sleep.” He kicks out at Louis’ arm until he turns around and looks at him. “You’re a natural, Lou you know that.”

“Yeah but-”

“No buts,” Harry does his best at a finger waggle with Gia in his arms. “You’re pregnant right now alright. No one expects you to be perfect, you’re not super dad… but you are our dad,” he bounces Gia a bit, “and we need you right now.”

“Harry,” he says and buries his face into his hands. “You giant bloody sap.”

“Come here,” he tries again and this time Louis ambles his way up the bed until they’re laying pressed together, Gia between them.

“Gia,” he says again and sweeps his thumb across her forehead. “I’m still gonna call her sprout.”

“Oh yeah about that.” Harry flushes. “Gia is actually ‘bean sprout’ in Vietnamese. I looked it up.”

“Oh Harold.” Louis huffs and tucks his head into Harry’s arm, right next to their baby. “What are we going to do with you?”

-

Gia is the world’s most agreeable baby, well according to Louis’ mum she is. And she would know since she’s had like seven of them, Harry thinks.

It’s been about a month since they’ve brought her home but neither of their mums will leave, which is starting to make Louis believe they think they’re unfit parents and Harry doesn’t want to ask them to go home, but they’re upsetting his very pregnant and very emotional boyfriend.

Their friends won’t stop coming over either and that’s okay actually, because it distracts Louis enough to let Harry slip out of the house with a kiss on the cheek under the guise of just doing the grocery shopping. He will do the shopping eventually, but first he’s got to meet up with Nick whom he misses dearly.

“So word around town is you’ve gone and named your child after wheatgrass?” He says in lieu of a greeting when they meet up at vegan cafe not too far from Harry’s flat. Nick’s on this vegan kick right now and Harry’s naturally a healthy eater himself so he doesn’t mind much.

“Who is chatting to you about my child that I don’t know of? And she’s named after bean sprouts alright, I thought it was cute.”

“Only you, love.” Nick shakes his head teasingly. “I follow your pal Niall on twitter who has been basically live tweeting every second he’s spent with your mung bean.”

“Bean sprout.” Harry says again although his attempts are useless.

“Have you snuck out and left the beau all alone at home?” Nick asks. “I know he’s still cross with me for the recipe book, but I don’t deserve to be outcasted for trying to make your growing family live a little longer.”

Harry waves him off. “He’ll come around eventually. You two did get along once upon a time.”

“Yes but I can only assume the birth of your children will only spring him into ultimate papa bear mode and soon I’ll never see you again. He’ll ban you from ever seeing me again and then what’ll you do without me?”

“Shrivel up and die from lack of exposure to sarcastic humor and underground house music.”

“Is that all I’m good for Harold?” Nick gasps, mock offended. “What about my hot bod?”

“You’ve got a face made for radio, mate.” Harry says and ducks when Nick swats at him. “I’m kidding, though I’ll never understand you and Lou. You should get on so well but for some reason you don’t.”

“I suppose he can’t handle all of this competition.” Nick gestures extravagantly to himself and Harry snorts.

“Yeah I suppose not.”

-

When Harry comes home later on with his arms full of groceries it is surprisingly quiet. He’s nearly done with putting everything away when Louis sneaks up on him and he nearly cracks open a jar of marmalade on the counter with surprise. Louis wraps his arms around him from behind and presses as close as he possibly can with his stomach in the way.

He tucks his nose into the hood of Harry’s coat and sighs. “You smell.”

“Good?” Harry puts down the jar and turns around quick.

“No.” Louis scrunches up his nose at him. “Like cheap cologne and cigarettes.”

“So, like Zayn.” He tries weakly but it falls flat.

“I’m telling Zayn you said that.” Louis pokes at his chest. “Later though. Right now Gia’s down for a nap and the flat is finally empty.”

“How’d you manage that?” Harry asks because he’s genuinely surprised and would like to know how he got both of their mothers to leave them be within the span of two hours when Harry’s been trying to get them to go for weeks now.

“Doesn’t matter.” Louis shrugs Harry’s coat off his shoulders. “They’re gone now… and you’re no longer pregnant.”

“S’not like me being pregnant stopped us any.” Harry gets a grip on Louis’ waist, He thumbs at the underside of his belly through his shirt just as Louis tugs on the buckle of his belt and leans up to mouth at his neck. “You gonna knock me up again?” His words are muffled into Louis’ shoulder. “Get me pregnant again?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, not yet.” He slips Harry’s belt off and lets it fall to the ground. “I want you to fuck me.” Harry flips them around so Louis’ pressed up against the breakfast bar before hoisting him up and sitting him on the counter.

“My big strong boyfriend.” Louis starts at the buttons of Harry’s shirt. “Fuck me right here, yeah? Open me up til I’m begging for it, take me right here on this counter.”

“We _eat_ here,” Harry says almost appalled all the while not missing a beat. He gets Louis shirt up and over his shoulders and presses a kiss to his belly. “Baby,” he says and Louis squirms underneath his touch.

“Get on with it, Haz.” He scooches forward and bumps him with his stomach. “Need you.” Harry springs into action. He tucks his arms underneath Louis’ thighs and he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist. As much as he’d like to have sex with Louis in the kitchen, no matter how unsanitary it may be, he knows it’ll be too much of a challenge with him in this state.

They only make it over to the sofa before Harry has to drop Louis down on his back. “You alright?” He asks and rubs at his boyfriends’ stomach. Everything is so much different now that he’s not pregnant, it feels like its been so long since Harry’s been without child, and he’s not used to being the non pregnant one between the two of them.

“I will be once you fuck me.” Louis urges and this is all so new to Harry too. Louis is wanton and writhing beneath him, he’s shimmying his way out of his trackies and Harry helps him pull them off.

Louis has never been a stranger to getting what he wants, especially from Harry, but begging and whining and scratching and tugging… that's never been Louis' thing. Harry reaches down and takes Louis’ dick in his hand, it’s a dry drag but it works him up even more than he already is just and gets a reaction out of him. “Please,” he says and Harry’s got his mouth on him now. “Please Haz, please, please. Fuck me, please.” Louis groans deep in his throat and Harry takes him deeper.

He pulls off for a moment and spits in his hand so he can get two fingers in him and is surprised to find Louis already loose. “Couldn’t wait,” he breathes, “been aching for it.” Just thinking about Louis touching himself to the thought of Harry gets him hard enough that he has to pop open the button of his jeans.

When his hand he’s using to work Louis along w his mouth slips and presses, palm open on Louis’ belly coupled with the twist and crook his two fingers deep within him Louis comes loud with a cry. He scrabbles at Harry’s shoulders pinching and running his fingers over his back and collar, panting underneath him.

Harry swallows him down until he’s soft and sloppy, urging him up for a kiss that he happily obliges to. “Still want you to fuck me,” Louis says into his mouth and Harry freezes.

“Yeah?” He asks because Louis’ just come and who knows if this is just his post orgasm bliss talking or if he really wants it.

Louis nods his consent. “Yeah, yeah.” He noses at his jaw. “Get in there.” And Harry doesn’t have to be told again before he’s reaching between the cushions for their handy dandy bottle of lube they keep there.

“We’re gonna have to move this,” he tells Louis as he preps himself and Louis again for good measure. “Don’t want Gia getting into it thinking its food or summat.”

“I really don’t want to to be talking about our daughter right now.” Louis says and pushes the hair off of his forehead. Harry always wants to be talking about their daughter, and the baby between them and all the kids to come in the future as well. He tells Louis as much as he tries to maneuver them into a more suitable less baby harming position.

Louis throws a leg up over the back of the sofa, the highest he can reach right now, and lets the other slide off the side and Harry gets a pillow to tilt his hips up. “All right?” he asks again and only starts to move when Louis nods.

He’s only got the head of his dick in when Louis cries out, louder than he probably ever has before. He’s fully bottomed out when theres another cry, this time it comes from the nursery door that Louis’ left open and Harry feels like he’s about to cry too.

“Right now, Bean?” He huffs, head slumped forward. He's physically incapable of pulling out and walking away from Louis at the moment, its too much. “I gotta,” he says out loud more to himself than he does to Louis. “Shit come on.”

He has to talk himself up and away from Louis who is just full of huffy little cries where he’s laid out on the sofa. He can’t even bother trying to squeeze back into his jeans so he nicks Louis’ trackies and pulls them on before rushing to the kitchen. “I’m coming, love!” He calls to his crying child from where he’s stood over the sink. He washes his hands and dries them on his sweats in his haste.

Gia is screaming her little heart out when he finally gets to her and Harry feels awful for having her wait so long for him to get his boner under control. “Sshhh, I got you. Aba’s here.” She quiets down when he picks her up and he supposes she just wanted some attention. Louis and his iron lungs probably woke her up.

Speak of the devil, Louis comes shuffling in a moment later, hair mussed and looking wrecked. He’s got on a fresh pair of sweats and a big jumper with sleeves that dangle over his fingers. He pushes them up to his elbows and holds his arms out. “Give me my baby.”

Harry hands her over to Louis and watches as he moves over to the rocking chair at the corner of the room. Louis sits down in it with their daughter and hums idly, rocking back and forth until she falls back asleep.

“I could’ve got her.” Harry says and follows Louis out of the nursery after he gets Gia back in her crib. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Louis says. “I suppose it was my fault anyway, I woke her up...and you never.” He gestures vaguely at Harry’s crotch and Harry can’t help but laugh because Louis has never been one for subtlety.

“It’s fine.” Harry shrugs. They’ve got the rest of forever for that, he throws an arm around Louis’ shoulders because his eyes are getting all teary and he can’t handle a weepy, pregnant Louis thinking he’s done something wrong when he hasn’t. “S’alright babe, let’s just go to bed.”

He leads Louis to their room and tucks him into bed. The baby monitor crackles to life when he flicks it on and climbs in next to Louis who is already on his side turned towards the window. Harry shuffles forward and places an arm around Louis, palm open on the swell of his belly. He sighs in contentment as he lets the sound of his boyfriend and his daughter lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently gia does actually mean 'soybean sprout' in vietnamese
> 
> i'm so torn between going on and just ending it after louis gives birth. idk this was supposed to be a single standalone fic but i have no control over myself anymore so once again we'll see!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never thought i'd become so invested in this verse yet here i am. this chapter is longer and a bit more fleshed out because at first i was only writing with the intent to talk about pregnancy, but now this has turned into full blown kid fic, so there's a lot more background and the other boys are finally starting to show up a bit more. 
> 
> i've already started the next part, so hopefully this one does well so i can crank more out for you all during [#mpregmonth](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/mpregmonth) which i am incredibly excited about! as per usual i hope you all enjoy it! if you have any questions/comments/concerns etc. you can always write to me here or on [tumblr](http://liamwayne.tumblr.com/).

It’s nearly midnight and Louis cannot sleep.

He’s sprawled out on his back on the sofa in the living room with a blanket pulled up to his chin while an episode of The Wiggles plays on the telly. Harry’s sat in the reclining chair next to him with Gia cheerfully bouncing up and down on his lap. They’re both babbling nonsensically at each other, she’s only five months old but she’s already chatty and as it turns out she loves to sing. Every time a jingle comes on the radio when they’re in the car or a song comes on that she’s heard before Gia sings along in her own little language and more often than not Harry joins her.

Gia is such a delight, she’s still such a happy baby and she’s growing so fast. Louis can’t even begin to start thinking about going back to work, just the idea of not spending every waking hour with his baby girl and little Becks is horrifying to him. He places a hand on his bump and rubs gently, he’s in his third trimester and he’s already gone into false labor twice, Louis thinks Becks is just as excited to be around Gia as he is and is trying to rush the process.

They eventually calm down over there on the chair and Louis reaches for the remote to mute the tv. It was a lazy Sunday for the lot of them and after the nice group nap they all took together earlier curled up in bed Gia has been energized all night, she even burbled her way through her dinner of pureed bananas and formula which was surprising because she usually takes her feedings very seriously. She finally looks tired now, ready to drop at any second and Harry stands, hip cocked out while she droops her head on his shoulder.

“Are you tired now, Bean?” he asks her, thumb under her chin where she’s drooling on his shirt. “Time for bed?”

Gia lets out a small yawn and reaches her arms up around his neck. She says something discernible, it sounds agreeable enough, and Harry nods before he turns to Louis. “I’m going to go put her to sleep, alright?”

“I’ll come with you,” Louis stands, albeit wobbly and Harry leads him with one hand on the center of his back, the other holding Gia up until they get to her nursery where he places her down on the changing table. Louis sits in the rocking chair near her crib and flicks on the night light he bought her after realizing a month after they brought her home that she didn't much enjoy sleeping in the dark.

Harry hums quietly as he slips on her nightie and Gia tries to join him but its mostly breathy little huffs as she tries to hang in there and fights off sleep to sing with her aba. Louis laughs to himself because that’s his daughter alright, stubborn as ever even in a nearly unconscious state. Once Harry gets her tucked in and turns her mobile on, even though she’s already out like a light, he helps Louis up out of the chair and into their room.

Louis doesn't hate all the extra assistance per se, but he misses the days he could walk around on his own without being in constant danger of falling over and hurting himself and/or Becks. He’s big, bigger than Harry got even. Louis was sure at one point that he was having twins, it runs in the family, but as it turns out he’s not. There’s just one big happy baby inside of him and they’re not sure if its a boy or girl yet, they’re waiting to find out, but at least this time they’ve already decided on a name beforehand.

Since Louis is so keen on the nickname Becks they’ve decided on Rebecca for a girl and just straight out Beck for a boy. Louis was really reaching for Beckham but Harry is a giant toddler who is jealous of Louis’ obsession with super hot footie players and he was having none of that.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks him as he changes into his pajama bottoms. Louis’ been in a pair of trackies and a ratty shirt all day so he just climbs into bed underneath the covers.

“I think Becks is ready to come out.” He rubs idly at his belly through the sheets. “I don’t see why we need to keep my baby waiting.”

Harry flicks off the light and settles down next to him, his nose pressed to Louis’ cheek while he interlocks their fingers over their baby bump. “It’s only a little under a month left. I think you two can wait a little bit longer.”

Louis pouts even though Harry can’t see him. “I want my baby, and I want him now.” He says petulantly.

“Him?” Harry sounds surprised. “What makes you think we’ve got a little boy on our hands.”

“Daddy knows best.” Louis says with a stifled yawn before repositioning himself so he’s not on his side and falling asleep.

-

As it turns out Louis does in fact know best, although that comes as no surprise to him.

The doctors make him wait it out until his planned due date, even though he goes into false labor once more before that and all but demands they take that baby out of him much to his dismay. He gives birth to a beautiful baby boy that they of course call, Beck. He’s nine pounds at birth which explains so much especially when Gia was only seven and Louis is just glad to finally have his baby in his arms rather than in his stomach.

When he comes to Harry’s got Beck in his arms wrapped up in one of the soft yellow blankets they brought from home. He’s humming something faintly familiar, probably a childrens song and Gia is nowhere to be seen.

“Where is my baby?” Louis says, voice scratchy and sleep laden. He tries to sit up but his attempt is fruitless as he slumps back down. This feeling reminds him a lot of his uni days, waking up hungover and irritable after getting trashed the night before.

Harry looks up at the sound of Louis voice, a great big grin on his face. He shuffles over to help Louis sit up with one hand before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. “He’s right here,” Harry coos to Beck.

“No, my other baby.” Louis clarifies, but holds his arms out to collect Beck anyway. “My baby girl, you know. She’s about six months old, big blue eyes, looks a lot like you actually.”

“Ah, I think I’ve seen her.” Harry nods, “About this tall? Short chubby legs and curly brown hair, yeah?” He stands and walks over to the door. “She’s got a distinct laugh. One that sounds a lot like, this.” The door swings open and in walks Zayn holding a giggling Gia.

“You found her!” Louis shrieks. “You found my baby girl, however can I repay you?”

“I can think of three different way, actually.” Harry waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Louis waves him off.

“Not you. I’ve just had your child Harry for christsake, I need time to recover. I’m talking to Zayn.”

“Hi Louis,” Zayn says and hands Gia to Harry before coming over to sit with him. Liam and Niall both pile in and Liam grabs Gia from Harry before he can even register it and stands at the edge of his hospital bed.

“This one’s got grey eyes.” Niall says matter of factly and Louis holds Beck closer to him.

“His name is Beck,” he tells them and is met with eyerolls and a bout of chuckles. “Beck, these are your uncles. They’re all awful and mean to me so wee on them whenever you want. Okay?”

Gia is squirming in Liam’s arms and he sits her down on the bed beside him with a careful hand on her back so she doesn’t topple over. He’s looking at Louis all teary eyes and Louis has not got time for this. If Liam starts crying, Harry will probably start and he’ll most definitely start crying and he doesn’t want to go down that road.

“The most perfect gift you will ever receive.” Liam mumbles, voice watery and Harry claps a hand on his back rubbing in small circles his eyes looking glassy too.

“None of that.” Louis says sternly. “Shut up right now or I will kick you all out of this room.”

“What did we do?” Niall asks, appalled look on his face. He scoops Gia up in his arms. “If we go, she comes with us.”

“Unhand my baby you ruffian.” Louis looks to Harry for help. “Are you just going to let him kidnap your daughter like that?”

“Oh come off it Lou.” Zayn takes Gia from Niall and plops her back in Louis’ lap. Where she belongs thank you very much.

She climbs her way up to a standing position with a hand clutched in Louis’ hospital gown for leverage and looks down at her little brother. Louis can see them all watching silently, looking as weepy as ever while Gia babbles incoherently at Beck. She’s bouncing up and down and probably singing a song and its so cute, Louis’ vision gets all blurry with unshed tears and he’s just about to kick them all out before he starts crying, for real this time, when Gia’s free hand comes up and slaps Beck dead in the face and he starts wailing. His crying triggers her crying and Louis’ wiping his own tears away while Niall cackles on the bed next to him, Harry takes Gia and Zayn ushers them all out of the room.

-

The first time Gia says either of their names and means it Louis nearly collapses.

He’s pacing back and forth in the living room feeding Beck from a bottle because he’ll only eat if they’re in motion which Louis needs to figure out how to stop that and Gia is on a blanket on the floor in front of him. She’s sitting up on her own, which is a thing she can do in short bursts now that she’s eight months old along with crawling, and she’s gnawing on the ear of a stuffed animal. Louis thinks it used to be a dog, but he can hardly tell now.

She looks up at him from where her attention was previously settled on the telly and reaches her arms up like she does when she wants to be picked up. “Da!” Gia shouts and Louis has to stop and do a double take. She’s been talking non stop, saying things that only make sense to her that sound a lot like something that could be actual English words, but this...

This is different. Gia is looking up right at him with her arms outstretched and she repeats herself before toppling over to her side and rolling onto her belly. Beck is wiggling around his arms, upset from the disruption and Louis starts walking again to appease him. She is quietly following him with her eyes and Louis’ watching her too. It’s like a stand off, who is going to break first?

Of course Louis is the first one to break. He finishes feeding Beck and burps him before placing him on the blanket next to his sister and sitting on the couch opposite them. “Come on Gi,” he encourages her, “say it again.”

Gia has a look in her eye that only Louis himself could reciprocate and she blinks. “Da…” she tries and Louis jumps up from his seat clapping. “Da!” She reaches for him again and Louis scoops her up with one hand, the other fumbling for his phone in his back pocket. “Da!” She screeches and pats at his chest.

Harry’s barely answered the when Louis’ finally rang him and he starts shouting. “She did it Haz, she talked! For the first time, our little girl!” He’s loud and so is Gia and it's a wonder Harry can even hear him because he’s sure all his words are jumbled together and he sounds like Gia now.

“That’s great Lou-” Harry starts to say but Louis cuts him off.

“No, listen- I mean, I love you but shh listen.” He puts the phone on speaker and holds it up Gia at a safe slobber resistant distance. “Ok Gi, its your time to shine now.”

“DA!” She says once bright and loud and starts giggling before she breaks out in a long, “dadadadada-” and Louis starts howling.

“You hear that?” He yells into the phone. “Our little Sprout.”

“It’s amazing,” Harry says sounding awed. “I wish I was there though.”

“Okay, I’m going to hang up right now and record it for you okay I love you bye.” He hangs up before Harry can reply and puts Gia back on the blanket before thumbing open his camera. “Alright now Gi, round two let’s go.”

-

When Gia turns one Louis finds out he has to start going back to work and nearly quits his job before Harry intervenes. Every moment not spent at home with his babies is spent worrying about them and he’s sure his students know it as well. He doesn’t regret choosing to be a primary teacher, he loves what he does for a living, but going from being with his kids nonstop for six months to only at night and weekends is one of the single hardest things he’s ever had to do.

He sends constant texts to their baby sitter, Eleanor, a pretty brunette he’s known since his days at Uni and dare he say the reason why he and Harry are together today. He calls her during every break for the first month he’s back at work until she stops answering him altogether. “We’re fine, Lou.” She answers the phone, voice exasperated when he calls her during lunch. “You know I love you, but if you call here one more time I will personally come up there and tell your boss that you’re on the phone during school hours.”

 _‘Good’_ he thinks to himself, _‘maybe then I’ll get sacked and can stay home all day.’_

“I know what you’re thinking,” she sighs and he can hear her rolling her eyes, “and getting fired is an awful idea. Just be glad you’ve got someone like me who can work from home and watch your kids while you and Harry are out.” She’s known him too long, clearly.

Louis unpacks the lunch Harry had made for him that morning. It’s a bag full of various fruits and a sandwich and Louis just wants this health food kick to end. “I know, I just miss them is all.”

“And I’m sure they miss you too, Gia’s well on her way to walking I see.” Eleanor says and Louis can hear her in the back singing along to something probably on the telly.

“She is.” Louis croons and smiles into his bologna sandwich. He’s been up all night for the past week with Gia helping her take those few wobbly steps before she ultimate flumps down onto the ground until she tires herself out and they head off to bed. “Have you seen Beck? He’s scooching around now too.”

“That he is.” Eleanor giggles. “He’s got your bum I must say. Scooching around on that little bottom all day has to put some wear and tear on it, but he’s a trooper.”

He’s just about to peel open his orange when the bell rings signalling that lunch is over and he has to go collect his pupils. “Alright, I’ve got to go, but I promise I won’t call you anymore. I trust you.”

“I’d hope so,” she tells him. “I’m doing this for free you know?”

“I thought you were doing it out of the kindness of your heart.” Louis packs up the remainder of his lunch and brushes the bread crumbs off his cardigan.

“Yeah that too. I love you and Harry too much.” Eleanor says just as the second bell rings and Louis rushes out of the door with a final goodbye before hanging up.

“Love you too I’ve got to go now though bye!”

When Louis finally gets home after seeing his last student off and picking up after the arts and crafts mess they made he’s greeted with a barrage of “Daddy’s home!” from Harry, “Dada!” from Gia and just a general loud wailing sound from Beck who he scoops up into his arms when he scoots, his prefered method of moving around unlike Gia who crawls _everywhere_ , over to meet him at the door.

Harry’s helping Gia stumble over on shaky feet and bends down to press a kiss that Louis can’t help but lean into to the corner of Louis’ mouth until Beck starts complaining, squished between them and he has to pull away.

“Aba! Up!” Gia demands and Harry obliges, he hauls her up onto his shoulders where she plants two chubby hands into his hair.

“What time did you get here?” Louis follows Harry into the kitchen where he’s making something on the stove that looks a lot like gallons of baby food. Although nowadays everything looks like baby food to Louis.

“Not too long ago, about half three.” Harry tells him and Louis’ glad at least one of them gets home early-ish. Even if that means he had to switch shifts and now does the morning show with Grimmy. “You just missed El.”

“I‘ll catch her next time.” Louis shrugs and puts Beck down into his high chair. “How was the show today? I wasn’t able to tune in on my way to work this morning, I had a parent teacher conference over the phone for a bloody seven year old, can you believe it?”

“I don’t Lou, I was pretty wild as a seven year old. I had already kissed all the girls in my year, and some of the boys too.” Harry says stirring the pot on the stove.

“Harry Styles you absolute hoe.” Louis pokes at Harry’s side until he turns around to face him. Gia’s giggling and drooling all over his head, but he doesn’t seem to mind, there seems to be baby spit all over the place nowadays anyway. “My kids aren’t sluts like you apparently were anyway.”

“But ‘m not like that anymore.” Harry pouts, bottom lip jut out pink and wet and Louis wants to bite it.

“Harry,” Louis steps forward and kisses him again. He pulls them back so they’re away from the stove and Gia starts giggling when he spins them around. It heats up quickly when Harry gets his big warm hands underneath his shirt and slides them around until he’s tucking his fingers underneath the waistband of Louis’ boxers.

Louis steps back at that. He’s aware of how fast they're moving and how close their children are to seeing something he’d not be proud of. He grabs Gia off of Harry’s shoulder and occupies her attention to help himself calm down. “Just tell me about your day,” he says and Harry nods, shuffling back over to check on dinner.

“Um well. It was pretty normal I guess?” Harry shrugs, trying to discreetly adjust himself in his jeans. “Kesha came in today, that was fun. Did you know she dropped the dollar sign from her name?”

“No I didn’t.” Louis shakes his head and he can’t help but laugh to himself. Harry is dead boring to be on the breakfast show. He talks too slow and thinks too long and that kind of thing was okay when he was appeasing the late night crowd, but now he’s the first thing people hear in the morning; Louis’ sure of it wasn’t for Nick and their amazing albeit annoying dynamic when they’re on air together Harry’d have been canned already.

It’s obvious that the charge between them isn’t going anywhere and Louis wants it just as bad as Harry does. He promises him if they can make it through the rest of the night and put the kids to bed without any interruptions that he’d blow him in return and it works.

All up until when they’re actually in bed and Harry tugs on his hair a lot like Gia would and that’s not what he wants to be thinking about right now. He begs Louis to let him fuck him and of course Louis’ always ready to get fucked. They haven’t properly done it since he had Beck all those months ago and he comes before Harry does, grinding down onto his dick until they’re both sweaty and panting between the sheets.

It only takes a little over a month for Louis to realize it this time. It’s a Saturday morning when he wakes up with the sheets cold and abandoned next to him. He rolls over to sit up and he feels like he’s just caught his death. He stumbles out into the living room where Gia is standing on her own clutching onto the table for support while Sesame Street plays idly on the telly.

Harry walks out from the kitchen with Beck in his arms and looks surprised when he sees him. “It’s about time you woke up its half past noon.” He tells him with a kiss pressed to his forehead. “Are you alright?” He asks when he pulls away and replaces his lips with the back of his hand on Louis’ head. “You look ill.”

“Harry,” Louis clutches at his stomach and walks them over to the couch where he flops down dramatically gaining himself Gia’s attention. She turns around and toddles over to the couch before climbing up and making a nest on his chest. He grabs her under her arms so she doesn’t roll off when he scooches up to let Harry and Beck sit too when he places a hand on Harry’s leg. “I think I‘m pregnant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions/comments/concerns etc. you can always write to me here or on [tumblr](http://liamwayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
